A obsessão da rainha Queen's Obsession
by Aoi Koufuku
Summary: UA . Como a maioria dos fãs de Rozen Maiden sabem, o anime/mangá foi baseado nos livros "Alice no país das maravilhas" e "Alice através do espelho". Agora, está na hora de colocar cada personagem em seus devidos lugares na história.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Rozen Maiden não me pertence. Mas quem sabe ele um dia me pertença?  
**Informação (In)Útil:** É preciso ter lido o mangá para compreender essa História, já que Kirakishou apareçe nela.  
**Créditos: **Suzana AKL, por ter me ajudado a postar está fanfic :)

**Prólogo**

Ela estava lá novamente, observando as outras bonecas… E sem poder fazer nada. Quando de repente, uma sombra se aproxima dela, ela já sabia quem era. Ele sempre a perseguia naquele mundo repletos de portas, sendo que nenhuma delas levava a seu objetivo: 

Laplace: - Observando suas irmãs denovo, Kirakishou? - a sombra tomava uma forma de um ser com cabeça e rabo de coelhos branco de olhos vermelhos, e corpo de homem, vestido com um lindo terno preto e um relógio dourado preso por uma corrente, também dourada, no bolso do paletó

Kirakishou: - … - a bela garota de cabelos rosa-claro nem se vira para olhar para o coelho, e põe a mão no olho onde estava presa uma bela branca, a tampando completamente - É só o que faço: Observo… Não posso fazer nada sem um corpo. 

Laplace: - Mas você sabe como conseguir… - antes que Laplace pudesse continuar, a boneca saiu voando dali - Ela está cada vez mais se parecendo com ela… 

O coelho deu uma risada maliciosa, junto com seu sorriso maldoso e saiu dali. 


	2. Capítulo 1: Os Jardineiros da Rainha

**Disclaimer: **Rozen Maiden não me pertence. Mas quem sabe ele um dia me pertença?  
**Informação (In)Útil:** É preciso ter lido o mangá para compreender essa História, já que Kirakishou apareçe nela.  
**  
**

**Capítulo 1: Os jardineiros da rainha.**

Através de uma porta de grades prateadas, onde um fio de era se enrroscava em cada haste da porta de grade, havia um caminho reto entre duas grossas paredes feitas inteiramente de verde: Era um labirinto. Um labirinto confuso, onde não havia uma saída fixa, e nem um caminho fixo. Só haviam duas pessoas que sabiam tudo desse labirinto mutável: Os jardineiros da rainha…

Suiseiseki, a que regava as plantas. com seu belo regador de jade, banhava todas as árvores, roseirais e paredes verdes que haviam no labirinto, com a deliciosa água doce que saia dele. Também provida da habilidade de falar com as plantas, podia saber a que horas o labirinto mudaria de posição, e saber "quem" precisava de mais água, e "quem" já estava satisfeita. É provida de uma personalidade forte, bem irritante as vezes, porém sempre preocupada com o jardineiro que estava a seu lado, sua irmã gêmea, Souseiseki.

Souseiseki, a que podava as plantas, com sua bela tesoura lapíslazuli, cuidava para que as plantas não crescessem demais e perdesse sua beleza. Com sua lamina afiada e brilhante, consiguia cortar qualquer coisa. É portadora de uma personalidade calma, sensata e lógica, por isso sabe que mais dia ou menos dia sua queria irmã teria que seguir sozinha, sem ela. Não tem a capacidade de falar com as plantas, talvez nunca tenha desabrochado isso nela, mas isso é uma coisa que Souseiseki nunca pode prever.

Mas ambas tinham uma habilidade especial, que só a rainha e suas irmãs, que não estavam presentes, sabiam: Os jardineiros podiam entrar no mundo interior da pessoa, um mundo que reflete quem somos realmente, e que quando mudamos interiormente, nosso mundo começa a mudar também. Nesse mundo há a nossa árvore da vida, que pode ser de vários tamanhos e cores, e como na vida temos que enfrentar obstáculos, nossa árvore da vida, tem suas ervas daninhas. Essa é a função dos jardineiros: Cortar as ervas daninhas e regar a árvore, para que ela cresça… Isso no caso de algo estar errado com a pessoa.

Souseiseki já havia terminado de podar a maioria das plantas, iria terminar o resto da tarefa depois do almoço. Uma pequena luz azul aparece ao lado da podadora, que foi convada pela cuja, e envolve a tesoura numa luz da mesma tonalidade de azul e logo some. Ela da uma olhada envolta e percebe que a irmã não vinha correndo para ela como de costume, quando ela houve um grito vindo do local de onde a irmã havia ido plantar mais algumas rosas para a rainha. No Segundo seguinte já corria em disparada atravessando as várias e espessas paredes do labirinto, ignorando completamente as passagens entre cada parede:

Souseiseki: - O que houve, Suiseiseki?! - chegando lá quase sem fôlego, apoia as mãos nos joelhos dobrados e pega um pouco de ar puro e fresco

Suiseiseki: - Eu plantei as rosas erradas!! - falando escandalosamente, como se fosse o fim do mundo, olhava horrizada para o erro que havia cometido - Era para eu plantar árvores que nascessem rosas vermelhas, mas ao invés disso plantei árvores que nascem rosas brancas!! A rainha vai cortar a minha cabeça!!

Souseiseki quase capota no chão, deixando cair sua cartola no chão, olha para a irmã com um olhar de nervosa, querendo ela mesma decepar a irmã:

Souseiseki: - Isso não é o fim do mundo, Suiseiseki, é só eu cortar as árvores fora e você planta as certas. – convocou a pequena luz azulada, que trazia sua enorme tesoura diretamente na mão da podadora

Suisekiseki: - NÃO! - gritou alto, se pondo na frente das árvores com os braços bem abertos - Não vou deixar você matar elas! Eu as reguei e cultivei com muito carinho, para serem terminadas em um massacre horrendo!

Souseiseki sabia muito bem do que ela estava falando: Ela sabia e entendia os sentimentos das plantas, e do jeito que ela falava… não era como das outras vezes… parecia que ela realmente tinha botado todo o carinho dela ao dar vida aquelas árvores. Fez desaparecer na hora sua tesoura, olhando para a irmã com um olhar dizendo "não vou mais cortar as árvores":

Suiseiseki: - A não ser que… - esfregada a palma das mãos umas nas outras, com um sorriso diabólico e com os olhos meio cerrados - Pintemos todas as rosas de vermelho! Huhuhuhuhu!!

Souseiseki: - Ficou louca?! - se aproximou velozmente dela, a encarando - Você já teve idéias muito loucas, como colar flores de papel nos muros verdes, ou cultivarmos vacas e galinhas para comermos flor no hambúguer todos os dias, mas essa passou dos limites! Não podemos fazer isso!

Suiseiseki: - Claro que podemos… - dando mais um riso diabólico, correndo para um dos caminhos do labirinto - Vou na casinha de ferramentos pegar a tinta vermelha e…

Quando foi interrompida por uma voz grossa, parecida com a de um velho. Eram os muros do labirinto que diziam a Suiseiseki que estava na hora da mudança. Ela ficou paralizada, com os olhos arregalados, não daria tempo dela avisar a irmã para correr e sair dali, sendo assim foi correndo em disparada em direção a irmã, com um dos braços estendidos para ela:

Suiseiseki: - Souseiseki!! Pegue minha mão, está na hora da troca!! - estava quase chegando perto, corria com todas as energies que podia

Souseiseki: - O que? Como… - alguns milímetros de distância entre os dedos da regadora e da podadora fizeram muita diferença: Vinhas enormes com algumas folhas, separaram as jardineiras

Suiseiseki: - SOUSEISEKI, NÃÃÃOOO!! - caiu no chão, com um olhar choroso, olhando para a grama recém-cortada pela irmã, só ouvindo o som do labirinto trocando de posição - Estava tão perto… como eu pude?

Souseiseki simplesmente espera o momento do labirinto terminar a mudança, que não demorou menos de uma hora. Assim que mudou, olhou para trás e viu que as paredes se pareciam com dentes de uma criatura que só ouviu falar que existia no país do espelho. Ela sabia exatemente que a hora dela estava se aproximando, e que sua querida irmã teria que seguir caminho sozinha.

Suiseiseki: - Sou-souseiseki? - com lágrimas nos olhos, tentando disfarçar a voz chorosa, estava de joelhos e se corpo rente a parede verde que separara as duas a quase uma hora - Ainda está aí?

Souseiseki: - Sim, - voltando-se para a parede verde, encostando a mão nela, percebendo que sua irmã chorava denovo - Ainda estou. Você ainda está chorando?

Suiseiseki ignora a pergunta da irmã, limpando as lágrimas de seu rosto e se levantando:

Souseiseki: - Não se preocupe! Falarei com o labirinto e ele vai me dizer exatamente onde você está!

Suiseiseki: - Não, Suiseiseki, não. De agora em diante você vai ter que seguir o resto do caminho sozinha… - virou o rosto para o caminho mortal que estava diante dela e invocou sua tesoura lapíslazuli. Logo em seguida olho para o céu anil com poucas núvens, e notou um pequeno e quase imperceptível ponto roxo claro nele… Sua hora já estava quase chegando

**Continua…**

* * *

**Notas Finais:**

Caramba! Que bom que alguém comentou sobre essa minha fanfic  
Fiquei super feliz ao ver que alguém lê os troços que eu coloco aqui!  
Então... Vamos as respostas

**Anala Blackwell**  
Sim, eu vou continuar . Eu já tenho até o capítulo 2 pronto, sendo o que 3 eu ainda estou escrevendo. Já escrevi essa fanfic a algum tempo, então vai demorar um pouco para eu retomar o ritmo!

Um aviso para todos: Irei postar os caps. uma vez por semana, já que só posso entrar no pc aos fins de semana.  
Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo!


	3. Capítulo 2: A Duquesa de Espadas

**Disclaimer: **Rozen Maiden não me pertençe. E, cara, anda logo! Quero saber quem vai ser Alice, no mangá! ¬¬

**Informação (In)Útil: **É preciso ler o mangá, pois Kirakishou vai aparecer nessa fic.

**Capítulo 2: A duquesa de espadas**

Vamos voltar algumas horas antes do ocorrido no jardim da rainha de copas. Ou melhor: Vamos sair do jardim, fechar a porta e voltar no tempo, como se não tivessemos visto aquilo.

Agora que fizemos isso, vamos nos dirigir a uma porta mais interessante: Uma belíssima porta com um design digno de um rei ou rainha. E o mais belo era que ela era feita inteiramente de cristal… um cristal resistente ao tempo, forte e com um inigualável tom de roxo claro: Parecia um espelho. Dentro dessa porta havia um mundo quase inteiramente feito de cristal roxo. Árvores, flores, quase tudo era feito de cristal! Mas haviam suas exceções, como os animais que viviam ali, que já se adaptaram a esse tipo de mundo, e a água, óbvio. E… se olharmos ao longe, numa colina… no topo dela havia uma mansão enorme e luxuosa, feita com os materiais normais de qualquer uma. Logo no começo da colina, ela era envolvida por uma cerca extensa e alta, feita do metal mais resistente que havia, e um portão para que entrassem e saíssem. Ultrapassando a cerca, haviam milhares de estacas grossas e altas de cristais roxo, que brotavam do chão, deixando um estreito espaço que conectava a mansão ao portão e só dando para ver o final do terceiro andar da mansão, e dando para ver completamente o quarto andar e o telhado, onde se localizava o sótão.

Dentro da mansão, no quarto andar precisamente, estava, sentada com a coluna ereta em seu sofá vinho e observando a lareira crepitante e acima da mesma um espelho com uma moldura dourada e toda antiga, parecendo que era da idade media, uma garota com um vestido roxo, parecendo que foi feito com pétalas de rosas gigantes, um pequeno e quase invisível decote, e acima do mesmo um broche de uma rosa roxa no momento em que começa a desabrochar. Seus cabelos eram brancos, com um prendedor, um de cada lado da cabeça, feito de cristal roxo que prendia alguns fios de seu extenso cabelo. Seu rosto de expressão gélida, dando até medo algumas vezes, era branco assim como toda a sua pele, e havia um tapa-olho roxo de rosa em seu olho esquerdo: Ela era Barasuishou, a famosa duquesa de espadas.

Assim como sua personalidade, sua beleza se comparava a uma gruta de iceberg navegando no oceano Ártico. Ela sempre concordava com o que era sensato, e provia de uma língua afiada na hora dar uma bela "moral da história", ou uma bela conduta de comportamento correto como ela adorava dizer. Até hoje é um mistério o motivo de seu tapa-olho no olho esquerdo. Dizem que a única pessoa que viu além do tapa-olho foi esmagada pelo imenso poder que a duquesa continha dentro de si.

Ela estava tão concentrada em seu entreterimento que levou um imperceptível susto ao ouvir as badaladas do relógio de Madeira escura e maciça que havia na sala. Virou o rosto no sentido direita-diagonal-cima para ver as horas. Seu relógio era ajustado no horário em que o labirinto do jardim da rainha mudava de posição. A duquesa se levantou do sofá e foi em direção a enorme sacada da sala. Assim que chegou apoiou as mãos no parapeito feito de pedra, e observou por algum tempo a sua imensa posse: Era tudo feito de cristal.

Ela tinha desafiado a rainha, dizendo a ela que não poderia ter tantas posses assim. Então a rainha propôs um desafio: Em menos de doze horas ela teria que transformar uma parte de suas posses do jeito que ela quisesse. Não foi uma tarefa muito difícil: Ela cristalizou tudo que havia no local, matou animais que não queria, entre outras coisas… Ela refez o local por completo. Deixando a rainha boquiaberta, além de ganhar o aquele terreno como sua posse, ganhou o honrado título de Duquesa de Espadas. Um título muito importante, diga-se de passagem, já que, em caso de Guerra ou rebelião, a duquesa era quem comandaria a tropa real na ausência da rainha de copas. Ou seja, ela é a segunda pessoa no poder.

Depois de meia hora contemplando suas posses, voltou para o local de antes, só que agora para dois metros e meio de distância da lareira. Ela fixou o olhar no espelho em cima da mesma, e começou a flutuar, chegando mais perto do espelho, conseguindo penetrá-lo. Nesse momento em que ela atravessava o espelho, o mesmo criava ondas pequenas, parecendo água. Assim que atravessou por completo, deu de cara com várias portas flutuando de um lado para outro, sem caminho e sem destino: Era um mundo onde as portas para outros mundos se interceptavam, ou como é vulgarmente chamado de Field N.

Quinze minutos depois de procura, conseguiu achar a porta de grades que dava entrada ao jardim da rainha. Entrou sem hesitar, fechando a porta logo em seguida e voando alto para o céu anil. Ela sabia muito bem que só um completo louco que iria entrar no labirinto de paredes verdes enquanto ele mudava. Passaram-se mais quinze minutos e o labirinto estava modificado, e para sua alegria os jardineiros estavam separados. Era o momento perfeito para atacar o mais fraco deles: A podadora.

Ela começou a brilhar num brilho roxo claro, que era imperceptível para todos, menos para a própria podadora.

Assim que Souseiseki avistou o ponto roxo claro, olhou para o horizonte do caminho em que estava… Não havia fim. Foi caminhando no meio dele, em passos lentos, enquanto a Barasuishou, ainda brilhando, desceu lentamente para o caminho que Souseiseki estava andando.

Enquanto isso, Suiseiseki ficava parada, fixando o olhar na parede verde, pensando nas palavras duras que sua irmã disse. Ela se afastou um pouco da parede e caminhou alguns metros de distância e olhou para o céu, tentando achar alguma resposta nela… Mas, depois de algum tempo olhando curiosa o ponto roxo claro que se aproximava cada vez mais, só conseguiu ver desgraça, dor e destruição. A regadora arregalou os olhos assustada com a visão que via descendo em, provavelmente, direção a Souseiseki:

Suiseiseki: - A Duquesa de Espadas?! - disse já podendo ver o terrível fim disso - Tenho que ajudar Souseiseki!!

Correu na direção oposta da parede verde, mas foi logo agarrada por uma vinha que saia da parede verde do lado esquerdo:

Parede verde: - Não, Suiseiseki! Essa luta é da sua irmã! - disse a parede verde com sua voz de velho, num tom de aviso

Suiseiseki: - Mas se eu não ajudar-

Parede verde: - Você vai ter que seguir seu caminho sozinha, - interrompendo ela na fala - Olhe para ele!

Suiseiseki virou o rosto, e viu vários caminhos tortuosos que davam em todos os lugares

Parede verde: - É isso que você vai ter que enfrentar a partir de agora - a vinha que segura o pulso da jardineira se soltou e voltou para a parede - Agora vá e descubra seu caminho sozinha… Não irei te ajudar!!

Suiseiseki olhava fixamente para o que ela iria enfrentar e foi andando para o centro, onde todos os caminhos tortuosos saiam:

Suiseiseki: - Irei fazer isso por você, irmã, só por você… - olhou para trás por alguns segundos e depois saiu correndo para um caminho aleatório

Souseiseki parava de andar, quando via que a duquesa já pousava no chão e parando de brilhar:

Souseiseki: - O que maus e gélidos ventos te trazem aqui, - ergueu a tesoura lapislazulí em um ângulo de noventa graus, na direção da duquesa - Barasuishou?

Barasuishou levantava devagar seu braço também em um ângulo de noventa graus, deixando sua mão na posição da mão que o cavaleiro beija, e um roxo claro se formava entre ela, surgindo do mesmo a espada de cristal dela.

Barauishou: - Só os mais íntimos me chamam pelo meu nome, para você é só Duquesa de Espadas. - falando com sua voz calma e sutilmente gélida

Souseiseki deu um impulso com um de seus pés, quase não dando para perceber que ele estava flutuando bem rápido, já que a distância que seus pés estavam do chão era quase nula. Colocando sua tesoura quase rente a seu corpo, numa quase diagonal, para atacar barasuishou, que rapidamente a mesma deu um impulso para trás, flutuando rápido assim como souseiseki, com os pés também na mesma medida que os da jardineira, e levantou sua espada assim que a tesoura chegava perto dela, se defendendo.

Souseiseki continuava atacando ela com a tesoura, em movimentos rápidos e muito danosos e sem parar de flutuar rápido na direção de seu alvo, que defendia com agilidade e revidava os golpes, cruzando a sua espada com a tesoura dela: Esse era o jeito de defesa dela com a espada. Elas continuavam assim sem cansar e sem parar, por aquele corredor infinito que prenunciava a morte da jardineira. Até que Souseiseki conseguiu quebrar o estilo de defesa da Duquesa, dando um ataque mais forte que o normal, por um milésimo de segundo, mas que logo foi facilmente driblado quando Barasuishou voou para cima e bem alto.

Souseiseki: - Não fuja da batalha!! – gritando e voando em grande velocidade para cima dela, com a tesoura meio recolhida para que quando chegasse perto dela esticasse a tesoura e desse um tipo de ferrão de abelha para perfurá-la, dando um golpe fatal

Barasuishou: - Eu nunca fujo da batalha… - quando Souseiseki estava perto de dar seu ferrão de abelha, um escudo roxo bem claro, quase parecendo rosa claro, surgiu na frente dela, bloqueando o ferrão - Só trago ela para onde me é conveniente…

Barasuishou levantou sua espada, e a fez despencar com uma força e agilidade equivalentes, dobrando sua coluna, parecendo que era uma guilhotina que iria cortar a podadora ao meio! O que quase aconteceu, já que Souseiseki se afastou um pouco do golpe e fez um escudo azul em sua frente, porém não foi suficiente para impedir o golpe e o escudo foi estraçalhado e ainda por cima Souseiseki foi atirada longe, ficando poucos metros de altura dos muros verdes, mas ainda flutuando.

Suiseiseki levantou a cabeça para cima assim que ouviu o barulho das armas de ambas se chocarem. Ela já estava desesperada. Não podia voar em direção a luta e interferir, já que as vinhas iriam prender seus pés no chão, e não poderia usar o regador para criar vinhas com espinhos e atacar a Duquesa por três motivos: Não alcançaria ela; Caso conseguisse, ela poderia ferir a irmã; E por ultimo, ela não conseguia se concentrar para fazer isso… Ela não podia mais continuar sozinha:

Suiseiseki: - Por favor, me ajude! Estou desesperada, não consigo achar nenhum caminho coerente! Por favor…

Parede Verde: - Não! Já disse que eu não irei ajudar! Se não quer fazer isso por você mesma, faça isso pela sua irmã, que conta com você para que siga o resto do caminho sozinha…

Suiseiseki olhou para chão, quase chorando, quase lhe veio a mente o que sua irmã disse assim que o labirinto terminou de se modificar:

Suiseiseki: - Não… Eu não irei mais chorar!! - com um dos punhos cerrados, olhou para cima, onde Souseiseki e Barasuishou lutavam

Olhou rapidamente cada um dos caminhos que estava em sua volta, e escolheu o que ela sentia o encontro com sua irmã mais próximo. Em pouco tempo ela já adentrava esse caminho.

Souseiseki avançou com agilidade em Barasuishou, que desviou por pouco e pegou na barra da manga da blusa da jardineira, colou ela na lateral de seu corpo e girou com a espada armada, fazendo com que Souseiseki girasse também, só que indo de encontro à espada dela: Agora era a vez dela de levar uma ferroada. Só que Souseiseki foi mais rápida e girou também, fazendo com que o curso mudasse e Barasuishou fosse acertada um pouco abaixo dos seios com grande força, sendo atirada com velocidade em uma das paredes verdes, não conseguindo parar a tempo, seu corpo perfurou a parede e fez um buraco raso no chão com o formato de seu corpo:

Souseiseki: - Isso é para você aprender a não invadir mais o jardim da rainha de copas, Barasuishou! - seu corpo começou a brilhar azul juntamente com sua tesoura, e fez um corte no ar com ela, lançando uma rajada azul de luz para cima de Barasuishou

Assim que atingiu seu alvo, houve um grande barulho, uma luz forte e muita poeira voando. Ainda brilhando, Souseiseki ficava esperando, e ficou boquiaberta quando viu a duquesa saindo de lá intacta:

Barasuihou: - É Duquesa de Espadas, sua ignorante! - falando no seu tom calmo e mais frio ainda, demonstrando irritação, tentou cortar a jardineira ao meio, mas foi feita uma esplendida defesa ao seu golpe, já que ela estava brilhando

Barasuishou, assim que houve seu golpe defendido com tamanha perfeição, cruzou mais uma vez sua espada com Souseiseki e voou um pouco mais alto, ficando acima dela no sentido cima-diagonal:

Barasuishou: - Esplendida defesa! Poderia bater palmas, mas seria um desperdiçio…

Souseiseki: - Se gostou da minha defesa, então receba um esplendido ataque! - ainda brilhando pegou a tesoura com as duas mãos e abriu-a, indo na direção de barasuishou. Ficando alguns centímetros longe dela, começou a fazer um super veloz movimento de abre e fecha da tesoura, tentando cortar a duquesa ao meio ou pelo menos decepar um de seus braços ou pernas

Barasuishou desviava de todos os movimentos, conseguindo antecipar todos eles, mas sempre passando por pouco. Ela flutuou com velocidade para cima, mas teve uma das botas cortadas, quase raspando no local que passava da perna pro pé.

Barasuishou: - Vai se arrepender… - fixando seu olhar em um determinado ponto da barriga dela, começando a brilhar num tom roxo claro bem fraco

Souseiseki: - Isso é o que vamos ver! - foi para cima dela, brilhando ao máximo, para executar o golpe final, mas Barasuishou foi mais rápida e executou seu golpe final primeiro, passando a ponta da espada de cristal um pouco abaixo da barriga da jardineira, e depois disso parou de brilhar roxo claro

Os olhos de Souseiseki se arregalarem, foi perdendo o noção de tudo, parecendo que algo a puxava para for a de si. Sua tesoura e cartola se soltaram de seu corpo, e ela foi caindo em direção ao chão.

Alguns segundos antes de Souseiseki brilhar ao máximo e Barasuishou dar seu golpe final nela, Suiseiseki finalmente havia chegado ao local da batalha, mas chegara tarde demais para ajudar a irmã:

Suiseiseki: - SOUSEISEKI, NÃO!! - concentrou-se em seu regador de jade e molhou a terra em seu redor, fazendo com que aquela parte saísse do chão em forma de um grande quadrado, sendo suspenso pelo tronco de uma árvore que brotou embaixo do quadrado.

Suiseiseki conseguiu pegar Souseiseki, antes que chegasse ao chão. Souseiseki só conseguia ouvir a irmã dizer "Por favor, não se vá! Eu irei seguir meu caminho sozinha, mas não se vá! Preciso de você… eu preciso…", então ela esboçou sorriso no rosto e tocou a face da irmã… Esse foi seu ultimo movimento, e caiu desfalecida naquela grama suspense no ar.

Suiseiseki: - … - seus olhos arregalaram ao sentir o corpo da irmã frio.

O corpo da podadora começou a brilhar em azul fraco, uma coisa começou a sair de dentro dela: Uma pedra vermelha envolvida por linhas brancas, parecendo uma rosa… Sim, era a Roza Mystica de Souseiseki. Suiseiseki foi tentar pegá-la e por no corpo da irmã, mas antes de tocá-la uma estaca de cristal brotou do chão, perfurando a grama suspensa entre o braço de Souseiseki: Aquilo era um aviso de que se pegasse a alma dela, o corpo sem vida de Souseiseki sofreria as conseqüências.

Sem poder fazer nada, Suiseiseki assistiu, com todo seu ódio e raiva que brotava dentro dela, a Roza Mystica da irmã ser capturada pela Duquesa de Espadas.

Barasuishou: - É uma lastima sua irmã ter morrido… - ela estendeu a mão no sentido baixo-diagonal em direção a Suiseiseki, e um brilho azul nasceu envolta da mão da Duquesa: Era a tesoura lápis-lazúli - Então eu a matarei com a arma de sua irmã.

Suiseiseki: - Não ouse… NÃO OUSE USAR A ARMA DE SOUSEISEKI!! - sua raiva e ódio era tantos, que o regador brilhou num brilho negro intenso e nefasto, fazendo uma vegetação cor-de-musgo saísse de dentro dela no instante que Barasuishou se aproximou para atacá-la

A vegetação prendeu a duquesa, fazendo com que ela voasse longe. Ainda presa e sem a vegetação se desprender do vaso, a vegetação liberava rosas negras, que sufocavam e apertavam cada vez mais a duquesa. Nesse momento, o tapa-olho dela caiu:

Suiseiseki: - Você... Você não é a Duquesa de Espadas!! O que fez com ela?! - Barasuishou começou a rir

Barasuishou: - Você ainda não percebeu? EU SOU A DUQUESA DE ESPADAS!! E agora que você sabe de meu segredo, terei que te matar assim como Hina Ichigo! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!- rindo, com uma face demoníaca mesclada com psicótica, começou a brilhar roxo claro bem forte, quase se tornando um roxo normal ou pouco mais escuro

Suiseiseki desprendeu a vegetação do regador, pegou sua irmã nos braços e saiu voando dali, indo para o labirinto, tentando pegar uma vinha da parede verde:

Parede verde: - O que está fazendo, Suiseiseki?

Suiseiseki: - Estou pegando uma muda sua. Vou replantá-la em outro lugar e tudo voltara ao normal...

Parede verde: - Suiseiseki, Suiseiseki. Nada irá voltar ao normal... E eu já vivi demais, está na hora de eu partir...

Suiseiseki: - Mas...

Parede verde: - Sem mas e nem menos... Fuja!

Suiseiseki fez o que a parede falou, saiu flutuando dali com a irmã presa nas costas. Chegando ao palacete, onde eles fugiam da de serem reis e ficavam de férias, do rei e da rainha de copas, escancarou a porta dupla e fez reverência:

Suiseiseki: - Me desculpem a intromissão, rei e rainha, mas a Duquesa de Espadas ficou louca e... - olhou para os lados e estava tudo vazio - Devem estar no quarto!

Foi correndo ao quarto deles e escancarou a porta:

Suiseiseki: - Me desculpem a intromissão, mas... - também não estavam lá, só havia o espelho brilhando - O que...

Barasuishou finalmente conseguiu juntar força suficiente para se soltar daquela vegetação, e liberou sua fúria sobre o jardim, fazendo com que uma nevasca de cristais cobrisse o local, e milhares de estacas de cristal saíssem de lá, destruindo todo o jardim:

Parede verde: - Adeus... Suiseiseki... e... Souseiseki... obrigado por... cuidarem de mim... - essas foram as últimas palavras do jardim, que só Suiseiseki conseguia se comunicar

Suiseiseki ouviu o estrondo lá de fora, mas quando ia para o espelho, os cristais já estavam se aproximando em grande velocidade. Quando iam para o quarto do rei e da rainha, uma parede de pura energia negra parou os cristais, e dela saia Laplace:

Suiseiseki: - Laplace?! - olhou surpresa para ele - Onde estão o rei e a rainha de copas?

Laplace: - Eles já foram assim que Barasuishou invadiu o jardim, agora vá! Não vou agüentar por muito tempo!

Suiseiseki: - Está bem...

Laplace: - Mas deixe Souseiseki aqui, prometo que irei levá-la...

Suiseiseki colocou a irmã ao lado do espelho, confiando plenamente no coelho, atravessou o espelho, saindo do jardim, mas deixando o portão aberto.

Algum tempo depois, Suiseiseki conseguia ver Laplace carregando em seus braços Souseiseki, e logo atrás deles vinha vindo um brilho roxo claro carregado de uma monumental energia. Laplace estendeu a mão para fora, e quando Suiseiseki foi pega-la, os cristais foram mais rápidos, cobrindo todo o portal, exceto pela mão de Laplace que ficou para fora, só dando para ver isso, já que as estacas de cristais encobriam tudo.

Suiseiseki: - Não... não pode ser... Não pode ser verdade!! - usou seu regador e liberou mais plantas para quebrar os cristais, mas nada funcionava. Depois de um tempo tentando desistiu - Souseiseki... Laplace...

Ajoelhou-se e cobriu o rosto com as duas mãos. Ela havia prometido que nunca mais iria chorar... Mas sua promessa acabou sendo quebrada...

**Continua...**

* * *

**Notas Finais:**

Poxa! Fiquei muito feliz que mais duas pessoas comentaram sobre minha fanfic! To tão feliz! (o(  
Agora só falta a Kirakishou ou Barasuishou virem e me pedirem para ser médium delas XD  
Quem sabe um dia isso aconteçe, né?

Eu gosto muito da Souseiseki, e eu sei que ela deveria ter morrido. Mas fiquei com muito raiva de que no anime a Souseiseki teve que morrer depois de uma luta tão Xoxa! A luta entre ela e a Gin-sama deveria ser assim, desse jeito!  
Outra coisa importante também, é que esse foi o último capítulo que foi concluído, o terceiro cap, ainda está em andamento. Mas, com a ajuda de vocês, esse cap. vai estar concluído! \o/

Agora vamos as Reviews:

**Anala Blackwell  
**Ahuahuahuahuahua!! Hina Ichigo combina mesmo com mundo cor-de-rosa. Concordo com você, existem poucas pessoas que fazem fics de RM. Mas no fórum, em português, Alice Game, ta cheio de fanfic de RM!  
Hum... Não vou te falar quem vai ser Alice. Por que você não vai assistir o Filme da Disney? Quem sabe você descobre quem é XD

**NandaKawa**  
Não não... Graças as reviews de vocês, a fanfic não vai ficar no limbo. Mas vai demorar um pouco para eu postar, já que estou escrevendo outra fanfic de RM, que também está prometendo ser MUITO boa! (foi o que a minha amiga disse xD)  
E eu também fiz outra fanfic, bem curtinha de RM, falando da Kira-chan. E também vai ser postada hoje, junto com esse capítulo, e também essa outra que eu estou fazendo.

**Papillon Holie  
**AUHAUHAUAUHUHAAUUA!! Sim sim, Sui-chan é a filha do capeta! Sou-chan é uma santa! XD


End file.
